Question: Express your answer in scientific notation. $4.1 \cdot 10^{-2} - 2.6 \cdot 10^{-3} = $
Solution: $\phantom{=}{4.1 \cdot 10^{-2}} - 2.6 \cdot 10^{-3}$ $={41 \cdot 10^{-3}} -2.6\cdot10^{-3}$ $= (41-2.6)\cdot10^{-3}$ $=38.4\cdot10^{-3}$ $=3.84\cdot10^{-2}$